


my mama says to pick the best (and you are it)

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Lunch date, M/M, Podfic Welcome, romantic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Andrew has a surprise for Steven.





	my mama says to pick the best (and you are it)

**Author's Note:**

> so! if you've read my zagene fics you'll know i'm big into ajr right now. their song [infinity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EGeV0rJqlCs) is a straight up standrew song. it's a lovely song, and i recommend listening to it while reading this! this is also inspired by [steven's instagram story](https://worthitupdates.tumblr.com/post/177567577629/posted-on-stevenkwlims-instagram-story-on-august) but let's pretend he didn't tag it w/ LA as the location ahaha
> 
> anyway, big thanks to hannah for beta'ing! 
> 
> enjoy!

_Take me back to where we all began_

_(INFINITY - AJR)_

 

 

Steven shifts relentlessly in his seat.

Andrew had allowed him to post a pic to his Instagram story before confiscating his phone and passing a slip of silver silky material to the backseat. Steven tied the blindfold on obediently, even as his cheeks flushed and his hands shook. Andrew had reached back and laid a comforting hand over Steven’s knee before putting all his focus into driving.

Steven had slapped the words ‘somewhere special’ on his Instagram story, but he actually has no idea where they’re going. All he knows is what Andrew told him— _“somewhere special, just us.”_ Before they left, Adam had smiled secretively at him before shutting Steven into the backseat.

“This feels a little like being kidnapped,” Steven says cautiously over the low hum of the air conditioning.

Andrew laughs and Steven turns his head toward the sound. “I’m not kidnapping you.” Steven listens to Andrew tap his hands on the steering wheel, a sure sign he’s waiting for the light to change. “We’re going somewhere—”

“Special, I know.” Steven sighs but it has no heat behind it. He sounds completely fond, and his whole body aches with the urge to reach for Andrew. Blindfolded like this, he’d probably be more likely to get them into an accident. He settles for clenching his hands into fists and pressing them into his thighs. “I’m excited,” he offers up in a small voice.

“Me too,” Andrew says and the smile surrounds his entire tone. “I hope you like this.”

“I know I will.” Steven smiles and pretends he can see Andrew. He thinks back to the picture he snapped, and how it was dark but still pretty obviously Andrew driving. He wonders how their fans will react when they see it, and he wonders if they’ll notice Adam isn’t in the frame at all. “How much longer?”

“Not long,” Andrew says. “Be patient.” It’s a gentle chide, one that stirs up Steven’s rebellious side. He leans forward even though he’s mostly restricted by his seatbelt.  

“I am,” Steven whines in a decidedly _not_ patient tone.

Andrew laughs again. “I love you, so much.”

Steven’s cheeks heat under the silk of the blindfold. “I love you too.” He startles slightly when Andrew reaches back again and grabs at his hand. It’s an awkward angle but Steven cups their hands together; he brings Andrew’s hand to his mouth and brushes a kiss over his knuckles. “Thank you, for this.”

“You don’t even know what it is yet,” Andrew points out. “It could totally suck.”

“It won’t,” Steven says with a scoff. “It’s you.”

“Well, thanks,” Andrew drawls. There’s the faint clicking rhythm of the turn signal, then they’re slowing down. “Just a stoplight, don’t get excited.”

Steven pouts, knowing Andrew will see it. Andrew chuckles again and squeezes Steven’s hand.

“Soon, babe, I promise.”

Steven smiles to himself. He holds Andrew’s hand tight until the other man needs it back to drive. He twiddles his thumbs as he waits, feeling bereft, until the car slows to a stop. The air conditioning cuts off and the rumble of the radio ends in the middle of some top-forty hit.

“We’re here. Give me a sec and I’ll help you out.”

Steven nods and listens to Andrew get out of the car. The keys jingle and the door slams shut, followed by the loud click of one of the backseat doors opening. Steven hurries to unbuckle his seatbelt before he turns to where he can feel the breeze. He reaches out and Andrew meets him part way; he takes Steven’s hand like Steven’s a princess being helped out of a carriage, and the thought makes him giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Andrew asks. Steven can picture his expression perfectly: a sideways smirk, his eyes crinkling fondly at Steven.

“Nothing,” Steven hedges. He wobbles slightly as his sneakers hit pavement and Andrew steadies him with a hand on his waist. “Just a silly thought.”

Andrew hums as he maneuvers Steven out of the way of the door. His hands leave Steven long enough to slam the door shut, and then the car honks as he locks it with the key fob. Andrew’s hands find Steven again, one on his hip and one at his neck, and Steven presses closer. Andrew kisses him and even though the curiosity is burning at Steven, he melts into the kiss. There’s a slight thrill that runs down Steven’s spine at the fact he can’t see Andrew; he can only _feel_ him.

“We need to go,” Andrew says regretfully. “C’mon.” He pulls away after a last brief kiss. He takes Steven by the hands and pulls him along one careful step at a time. “Curb coming up, step up—now.”

Steven obeys his instructions, stuff like _“hang on”_ or _“to the left a little”_ and various other things. Steven can hear the faint murmur of voices and the scent of—

“Pizza?” Steven asks.

“Yep,” Andrew says. He lets go of Steven and moves behind him; he lays a hand over the small of Steven’s back. He steers Steven just as carefully inside as he did outside. The hum of people has gotten louder, and Steven can feel how close other people are. He stumbles for a moment and Andrew steadies him again.

“Okay, here, sit.” Andrew guides him into a slightly rickety chair, where one leg is shorter than the rest. The smell of pizza gets suddenly stronger along with the faint sound of plates hitting tabletop. Andrew clears his throat. “You can take off the blindfold, now.”

Steven stiffens. “Oh. Really?”

“Really. Go ahead, Steven.”

Steven’s hands shake just as they did when he tied the silk over his eyes. He pulls at one end of the silk band until the knot comes undone. Steven leaves his eyes closed for a beat after, until Andrew’s hand lays over his hand and he murmurs, _“Steven.”_

He blinks as his eyes adjust. It’s not overly bright, but he still squints. It takes him a moment to get used to not being in mostly-darkness. He looks around slowly. There are no cameras around them, no people staring at them for causing a scene in a restaurant. It feels weird not to have Adam set up across from them, especially as Steven takes in the details of the restaurant.

“Is this....?”

“Blaze Pizza,” Andrew confirms. He smiles a little sheepishly at Steven. “Where it all started.”

A lump forms immediately in Steven’s throat. “Oh,” he hisses, voice already wrecked. “Really?”

Andrew plucks the blindfold from Steven’s hands and tucks it away, then takes Steven’s hands in his. “Just felt like we needed something special, just for us, you know?” Andrew takes a deep breath. “With you in New York, things have been… Hard, lately.”

Steven laughs wetly. “Yeah.” It’s true. As much as he loves New York, and his apartment, and the sunrises and sunsets and the little old lady on the corner across from him who always calls him Steve—as much as he loves all of that, he misses Andrew every single day. He licks his lips and ducks his face as his eyes water. “It’s been really hard.”

Andrew squeezes his hands. “I just wanted us to have some time together. The two of us. There was the In Control video, and then Tennessee, and we still have editing to do.”

“I get it,” Steven interjects softly.

Andrew shakes his head. “I’ve just missed you so much,” he says. Steven’s taken aback to hear the waver in his voice. “I’m glad we’re here.”

Steven nods, almost frantically. “Me too.”

Then, his stomach growls. They look at each other, then down at Steven’s stomach, and burst into laughter.

“Yeah, guess, that’s my bad,” Andrew says. He pulls back one of his hands and tugs his plate of pizza closer. He’s got a Simple Pie all of his own, and in front of Steven sits a full Green Slice pizza.

“You remembered,” Steven breathes, feeling all the more cliché.

Andrew snorts. “How could I forget,” he says. He reluctantly pulls his other hand from Steven and moves toward his pizza. He hooks his ankle around Steven’s, to make up for it.

They eat in silence for a few minutes, smiling bashfully and not quite meeting each other’s eyes. The pizza is just as good as Steven remembers, and judging by the blissed-out look on Andrew’s face, he’s feeling the same way. The taste is familiar as is the overwhelming scent; it all evokes an almost aching sense of nostalgia.

Eventually, when both their pizzas are gone and Andrew’s put in an order for another Simple Pie, Andrew clears his throat again.

“Steven,” he says, once the waiter is gone.

“Hm?” Steven wipes his hands of pizza grease and accepts Andrew’s extended hand. Their fingers link and slot together perfectly. The sight and feeling never fails to warm Steven to his core, from the top of his head down to the tips of his toes.

“I love you.”

No matter how many times he hears it, it’ll never get old. Steven bites his bottom lip before replying. “I love you too.”

Andrew’s thumb breezes over his knuckles. He looks thoughtful; his gaze keeps darting to meet Steven’s eyes, then away. It’s the least composed Steven’s ever seen him. Steven blinks the thought away, ears pinking, and puts all his focus on Andrew.

“It feels like,” Steven starts slowly. Andrew’s eyes snap to him. “Like you’re building up to something big.”

Andrew shrugs noncommittally, a decidedly un-Andrew-like gesture. Steven’s heart trips over itself as a thought comes to him. He and Andrew have been together for around a year now, but there’s no way—not _that_ —

“I’m not gonna propose,” Andrew says lowly, grinning a little maniacally. It’s a little uncanny how he can practically read Steven’s thoughts, but his tone is soothing and soft. “That’d be insane. You’re in New York.”

Steven blinks.

Andrew licks his lips. “I’m not saying I’m _never_ gonna propose. But you’re finally in New York, and we’re both happy. The timing isn’t right.” His explanation is a little stilted but endearing.

Steven nods. “Yeah.” His heart is still beating a little too fast in his chest, but it’s not with anxiety. Andrew is right, and as much as Steven loves him, it’s _absolutely_ not the right time. “No, it’s not.” He flashes a grin at Andrew and get one in return.

“I just.” Andrew pulls away and starts to dig around in the pockets of his jeans. He pulls out the silk blindfold and stuffs it away again. He takes his phone and wallet out, sets them both on the counter, before continuing to dig around. Eventually, he pulls out something that just briefly glimmers in the lighting of the restaurant, and it may not be a ring but Steven’s breathing still hitches.

“I know you’re over any time you’re in town, and we’re pretty much always together if you are in California, so it might feel kind of silly,” Andrew rambles. Steven doesn’t even think he knew Andrew could ramble. “But, I want you to have this. Because it’s as much your apartment as it is mine. Cornichon is as much your cat as she is mine. You’ve got a toothbrush in the bathroom and half my closet is full of your stuff.”

Andrew holds out his hand, palm flat, and in the center of his hand sits a shimmering silver key.

Steven hiccups, a noise that’s caught between words and pure surprise.

“Just. Somewhere for you to come home to.” Andrew holds out the key and Steven nearly knocks over their glasses of water in his haste to take it. He holds it in his hands and stares, wide-eyed and mouth open. He can’t _stop_ staring.

“Steven? Please say something.”

“What? Oh, I mean.” He holds up the key. “Of course. Oh my god, Andrew.” His voice pitches high and he can’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed. He clutches the key in one hand before launching himself at Andrew. His hip bangs against the table and their glasses wobble perilously.

Steven ends up out of his chair and half in Andrew’s lap; his arms are thrown around Andrew’s shoulders and he’s kissing Andrew frantically, like he’ll die if he doesn’t.

“Steven,” Andrew chides, laughing. “Steven, stop, we’re in public.” Despite his stern words, he keeps laughing, even as Steven pulls back.

“I love you,” Steven says breathlessly. “I love you so much. Yes, I’ll—I’ll kind of move in with you.” The key is digging into his hand hard enough to hurt but he’s too happy to care. “Thank you,” he says softer. “Thank you.”

Andrew helps him back into his own seat and holds the hand not clutched around the key. “Don’t thank me.” He shakes his head. “It’s just. I wanted to.”

“Thank you for wanting to,” Steven counters with a sly grin. He leans in and kisses Andrew again. It’s soft and slow, all the things Steven’s too elated, too choked up to say. He opens his mouth to at least say ‘I love you’ again, but the second Simple Pie arrives. The waitress coughs politely, flashes them a grin and a wink, and then she’s gone. Steven tucks the key away while he’s thinking about it, shoves it into a pocket in his tri-fold Gudetama wallet. The indents in his hands ache in the best way.

Andrew passes Steven a slice and takes one for himself. He holds out the slice, tip dangling and cheese threatening to drip off.

Steven smiles and taps the tip of his own slice against Andrew’s. “Cheers!” Steven says loudly. It draws some stares but he just really does not care. Andrew grins at him and his eyes glimmer.

“Cheers,” he says, and then he kisses Steven again.


End file.
